1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass lens fastening devices and more particularly to an improved mechanism for fastening lenses to an eyeglass frame.
2. Related Art
A conventional mechanism for fastening an integral lens 20 to a temple 110 of a pair of sunglasses 10 is shown in FIG. 4. The lens 20 comprises at its either half portion a first recess 210 at an endpiece and a second recess 220 in an intermediate portion between the endpiece and a bridge along an upper edge of the lens 20. The temple 110 comprises a butt-strap 120 including a lengthwise groove 121 having a tab 123 proximate an opening of the groove 121 and a protrusion 122 proximate a blind end of the groove 121.
In assembly, snap the groove 121 of either temple 1 onto the endpiece until the tab 123 is lockingly engaged with the second recess 220 and the protrusion 122 is lockingly engaged with the first recess 210 respectively.
However, such prior mechanism is relatively complex in constructions and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.